


Together in darkness

by The_Nobody_of_Silea



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Birth, Corruption, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nobody_of_Silea/pseuds/The_Nobody_of_Silea
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi investigate an island teeming with heartless. Getting more that they could ever bargained for in the process
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Together in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this is super indulgent and i dont care.
> 
> hope you like it too and dont care either

A split second was enough.

Her reflexes weren't quick enough.

An emergency signal was the only she was capable of shooting from her keyblade as she felt a tendril made of darkness yank her weapon from her hands and a small horde of heartless began to swarm around her.

"How did this happened…?" Kairi mused to herself as the creatures of the dark approached her.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

*A few hours earlier.*

"Is this the place?" Sora asked riku as he sat on the pilot seat of the highwind 2.0.

"It seems so." The silver haired boy said from one of the seats behind sora. "Ienzo did told us that there was a massive amount of heartless in an island a couple of days away from Destiny islands"

"And the place hasn't been heard of from anyone in over a week." Kairi added from the other seat, revising some notes she took from some of the local fishermen and merchants about Yoake island, an island quite away from their home where disappearances and sightings of monsters not native to the region were seen. “At best, the whole place is a ghost town. At worst…”

“The only inhabitants are heartless now.” Riku added as he stood up from his seat.

“We have a plan, Riku?” Sora asked his friend as he set up an anchor point for the ship on the beach.

"We're splitting up, and search for the source of the heartless, then we destroy it." Riku punched his palm to emphasize the idea. "In case anything goes awry, we'll cast an emergency signal and try to retreat and regroup. Is that clear?

"Crystal!" Kairi said as she also got up from her chair and approached Riku.

"Got it!" The brunette boy exclaimed as he too left the pilot's seat.

"Be careful with this, guys. The whole place might be infested right now." The leader of the three said as they approached the ship's teleporter.

"We'll be fine, Riku." The redhead said playfully. "We've dealt with worse before"

"And we did managed to pull out safely each time!" Sora added, his characteristic smile beaming at his friends at the same time the device beamed the trio into the beach.

Their matter was displaced for a moment before coalescing back at the edge of a sandy beach.

"I know, but we can't never be unprepared." Riku continued as if he barely moved. "In any case, here's where we part ways for now."

"Where do we go, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm heading to the village. Sora, you head to the lighthouse. And kairi, you get to comb through the forest" Riku told them.

"WHAT!?" Kairi said in outrage. "You're really sending me into a creepy forest?"

"Aren't you saying that you can take care of yourself all the time?" Riku commented.

"I am! It's just…" The girl glanced at the edge of the forest, where she saw shadows move quickly behind its concealing darkness. "It's too creepy, Riku."

"I can do the forest if you want, Kairi." The spiky haired boy suggested. "You can explore the lighthouse instead."

Before kairi could even open her mouth to thank sora, riku raised his hand in front of her.

"Well, there's a way to solve this pretty quick: rock-paper-scissors" Riku said. "Loser goes to the forest. Deal?"

"Bring it!" Kairi said, the chance to get away from the creepy forest being too tempting to turn down.

"Sure, let's do it!" Sora said.

"On 3." Riku said as the small game started.

"One" kairi looked at her friends, trying to unearth what they would choose.

"Two" sora looked at his own hands, yet unsure of what to pick.

"Thre-"  
★★★★★

"I hate that game so much…." Kairi mused to herself as she slowly made her way into the forest, an hour after sora surprisingly won the game after 5 rematches.

"On the bright side, maybe the lighthouse has it worse and sora did do me a favor." She said to herself as she cut off leaves And overgrowth from her path. "He and riku better stay safe…."

Suddenly, a patch of overgrowth shook agitatedly at the edge of kairi's vision. A shadow heartless pounced from it at the red haired girl, as if it were a cat hunting prey.

Instinctively, kairi raised her barrier, and instantly retaliated against the lone shadow.

"I saw that!" She exclaimed as the tiny monster's claws touched the protective sphere, which blew up on its face as Kairi pushed it away. The gust of wind created by the burst from her defense was intense enough to remove the underbrush surrounding her, revealing a horde of small, yet voracious heartless surrounding her.

"I…. I didn't saw that…." She said as she prepared to engage in combat to save herself.

♥♥♥♥

After a rather prolonged clash with the darkness' fodder, Kairi had no idea where she was in. The forest went forever, and the heartless came at her at all times.

The keyblade wielder considered shooting a flare up in the sky, so sora and Riku could help her. But she refused. Getting lost isn't a life or death emergency.

And also, She wanted to impress her livelong friends with her own strength.

But at this point, she was growing sick of the green and the constant ambushes. Thankfully, she wouldn't be seeing it for long.

As in the depths of the forest there was a giant lake with a beautiful shore and pristine waters.

Well… At least that's how it should've looked like. As of kairi's arrival to the place, the lake was polluted why a large amount of darkness, and the shoreline was covered bt what seemed to shadowy tendrils that have their origin in a fishing hut. A menacing dark haze coming out of it as well.

Kairi let out a small chuckle.

"Well that looks fishy." She said. Sure that sora would've laughed at the pun while riku would've groan and roll his eyes with a faint smile. 

"I Better check that out instead of laughing at my own puns."

She approached the wooden building with caution. Destiny's embrace at the ready in her hand.

As she neared the hut she could appreciate some weirdness happening to it. 

The wood that had been once a painted blue now had dark tendrils running across its surface.  
Said tendrils also pulsated with magic unknown to her, its color shifting from a deep crimson to an unnatural teal with each pulse. And a dark liquid seemed to spill through the flooring and into the lake below. 

Kairi felt a shiver on her back as she tried to imagine what could be hiding inside.

The redhead, now in front of the main door of the hut, tapped it with her keyblade unlocking it before kicking it open. 

"What the hell is that?!" Kairi said to herself as she laid eyes on the creature inside the building.

It was less a creature and more a wall of darkness that resembled flesh. Countless luminescent eyes from the creature covered parts of its "body". The tendrils she started to see around the lake had their origin here some of them acting as tentacles for the heartless, some of them leaking out an inky black fluid that pooled on the floor.

Upon it seeing Kairi and her weapon, its eyes went from gold to a reddish orange, lashing out at her with a tendril with a sharp end. 

The girl deftly deflected the creature's attack with her keyblade, only to dodge a couple of other, non-sharp tendrils that presumably were more to restrain than to hurt

She was about to cast a blizzaga towards the shadowy creature, before a sharp sword stabbed through the ground beneath the keyblade, interrupting her.

The large pools of darkness around the room started to diminish in area as the sword rose through the ground, its wielder, an Invisible formed from it.

"Is this thing the source of the heartless?" She said to herself as the demonic swordsman lunged at her as if responding to her. "And strong looking heartless at that."

Kairi dodged the monster's attack and countered immediately, throwing her keyblade into it before teleporting to it in a flash of light.

She disarmed the heartless before slashing at him thrice, stabbing it in its neck before finally casting firaga at point blank, incinerating the fiend into ash. 

But before kairi could enjoy her victory, it happened.

A split second was enough to find an opening.

Kairi's reflexes weren't quick enough.

An emergency signal was the only she was capable of shooting from her keyblade as she felt a tendril made of darkness yank her weapon from her hands as others crept through her limbs and a small horde of heartless began to spawn from the dark liquid around her.

She tried to summon Destiny's embrace once again, but to no avail. The tendrils that exuded a sinister aura seemed to hinder Kairi's power to wield the keyblade.

"Come on!" Kairi said in exasperation as the monsters' empty eyes gazed at her.

Then, a few more tendrils descended from the ceiling. This time, they gripped her clothes instead of herself.

"Hey! What you think you're doing?!" Kairi said in panic. Struggling with the tendrils to try and free herself to no avail.

In a fraction of a second, the creature ripped to shreds her coat-dress and tank top, exposing her small breasts into the air and the shadows in front of her.

"No… No! Let me go!" Kairi shouted, trying to yank her arms free from the tendrils before they tightened their vice on her.

The monster then lowered her to the floor, forcing the Princess of Heart into her knees with her arms behind her back. Leaving her at the mercy of the shadows.

"Please! Get away!" Kairi pleaded as a couple of shadows began to crawl dangerously close to her.

However, instead of the expected pain of claws sinking deep into her chest, she felt… a tongue.

"Wh-What!?" Kairi said dumbfounded as the tiny monsters started to lick her chest.

Then one sucked on one of her nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure, in spite of her situation.

"Wait! No! Why am i- hgnn~ enjoying this?" 

The tentacles at her ankles began to shift as the creature changed her position.

"Hey!- Hngg~~" Kairi moaned as the shadows started to suckle on her tits and the tendrils now pinned her whole body to the ground. Her legs split apart, exposing her still clothed cunt to the shadows in front of her.

"Sora! Riku!" The girl screamed for help to her friends! "I~~ I need you guys! Please! Where- ah~ Where are you?!"

Then, she felt a shadow clawing at her shorts, destroying them along with her panties. Intensifying Kairi's blush as she felt the anticipation of feeling the creature violating her most intimate places with its tongue

"No!" She yelled, trying and failing to close her legs before the small monster started to lick away at her sopping wet labia.

Kairi started to moan even harder as the monsters ravaged her. Fighting back the desire to give in to the pleasure the beings of darkness were giving her.

But she couldn't last forever.

As the shadow between her legs stopped lapping up her juices and instead decided to drink from the source, shoving its entire tongue inside her canal.

"NOOOO!!" Kairi shouted as she came hard. Her body spasming with pleasure as she felt the Shadow's tongue thrash out inside her pussy. Her juices spilling into the shadow's face in front of her as a deep feeling of shame settled on her heart.

'How did this happened…' Kairi thought to herself. 'Why did i just came from being raped by heartless…. I don't get it…'

Then, the monster lift Kairi Again. This time it actually shook down the shadows from her before suspending her into the air. The audience of shadows fled the scene upon seeing that.

'I don't get it…' she kept repeating yo herself as the haze from the tendrils intensified around her.

A thicker tentacle, the one that constantly leaked the ink-black fluid from which heartless spawned from, rested in front of Kairi's face.

'I don't get why… Why I dont want to fight back anymore' she said to herself as the tentacle inched closer to her. 

"You… You won't kill me if i do this, right?" Kairi asked the beast, as if it could give back an answer or react to her as sora once did in hollow bastion.

It released a deep growl. Maybe acknowledging her question.

"Just…. Don't hurt them… Sora and Riku… Leave them alone."

Another growl happened as the creature softened up the vice on the naked girl. But still keeping her off the ground.

'Sorry guys…' She thought to herself before using her newly freed hands to grasp at the tentacle in front of her, only for then lick it with her tongue.

'It's up to you. Sora, Riku.' Was the last thought kairi had before she started to suck on the tentacle. Giving to the lust growing rampant in her heart in order to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i know kairi is PoH and she is technically immune to darkness but consider this: Libido is part of a heart's dark aligned emotions, and kairi, despite having a pure heart still can feel the dark aligned emotions (shes basically 99% light, 1% darkness) so, kairi facing temporary corruption via sex from heartless makes sense


End file.
